


On a Sunday

by HaughtScot



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sunday mornings, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, What is this?, Wynonna cameo, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtScot/pseuds/HaughtScot
Summary: Free Sunday mornings are precious in their otherwise crazy world. Nicole and Waverly debate the best way to spend them (with a little input from Wynonna)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	On a Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece of silly fluff is not what I expected to write for WayHaught Week, but here it is. Written quickly and barely edited, so please excuse any glaring mistakes. I blame the hangover.

“Nicole...” Waverly breathes out, hands clenching and arms trembling.

Nicole tightens her grip and looks up at Waverly, feeling a bead of sweat slide slowly from her hairline. “It’s okay Waves, you’re doing so well. Almost there.” 

“I can’t... I don’t think... I’m gonna-”

“You can. I’ve got you, I won’t let go. Come on,” Nicole encourages, and with one final burst of energy, Waverly surges up and taps the top of the wall with a shout of triumph. 

Still holding tightly to the rope, Nicole cheers loudly and feels a rush of pride in Waverly conquering the tallest wall in the climbing gym. They had been working on this for a while now, Waverly determined from the first time she set foot in the gym that she would reach that summit. 

Waverly grins down at Nicole, raising an arm in celebration before calling out, “Nicole, ready to lower.” 

“Lowering,” she calls back, beginning to steadily feed the rope through her belay device, eyes fixed on Waverly as she gets closer to the floor. 

When her feet are firmly on the mat, Waverly says, “Off belay.” 

“Belay off,” Nicole confirms before they start to unclip ropes and strip off their harnesses. When Waverly is free of hers, she bounces over to Nicole and throws her arms around her, still grinning widely. 

“Well done baby, that was amazing,” Nicole tells her, returning her tight embrace. 

“It felt amazing. I can’t believe I finally did it.” Waverly pulls back, bouncing on her toes with excitement, eyes shining, and Nicole falls just a little bit more in love with her. Climbing is  _ her _ thing, and Nicole’s heart sings to see Waverly enjoying it so much. 

“I’m so proud of you. Thank you for trying this for me,” she tells Waverly sincerely. 

“Thank you for talking about it so much that I couldn’t say no,” Waverly teases, then adds, “I never thought I would like it, but that was such a rush.” 

“You’re a natural. Now you’ve done the wall, there’s so much else we can try,” Nicole says as she starts to pack away their gear. 

“Actually, I kind of thought now that I’d done it, that was it.” Waverly immediately regrets her words when she sees how Nicole’s face falls. 

“You don’t want to do it anymore?” she asks quietly, trying not to let the disappointment show too much. 

“I didn’t mean that I don’t want to do it at all. I like it too much to stop. I just thought maybe not so often.” 

Nicole’s face brightens again. “Okay. We can come whenever you want.” 

“Good. No more Sunday mornings,” Waverly replies straight away, and Nicole laughs. “Is it that bad?” 

“It’s early, and it’s  _ Sunday _ . When we both have a free Sunday there are definitely other things we could be doing.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

“I’ll show you next week,” Waverly smirks. 

Half an hour later, sitting outside in the almost-warm spring sunshine, they drink the slightly off-putting - to Nicole at least - bright green smoothies Waverly had made. 

Nicole notices Waverly rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck, trying to ease the tension in her muscles from the climb. 

“Yeah, you’re going to feel that one tomorrow.” 

“I can feel it now. I might lose the use of my arms,” Waverly sighs dramatically, letting her arms flop in her lap. 

Nicole moves closer and places her hands on Waverly’s shoulders, feeling how tight the muscles are. She rubs gently then digs her thumbs in and Waverly moans loudly, then giggles at her own reaction. 

“Why don’t we go home and do this properly?” Nicole suggests, and Waverly readily agrees. 

“And it’s my turn to pick what we do next Sunday.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“That’s it Nicole, just a bit more.” Waverly’s voice is low, encouraging, and Nicole tries to focus on it as she moves. 

She feels a strong hand grip her shoulder and another at her hip, and bends to the touch. She feels the unaccustomed stretch in her muscles as she adjusts, and Waverly keeps talking quietly above her. 

“Almost there. Just move your hand... Breathe, Nicole. So close. Keep going.” 

A final push and a grunt and Nicole feels herself falling. She exhales loudly as she hits the mat and rolls over with a groan. Blowing her hair out of her eyes, she looks up at Waverly, kneeling next to her with a grin on her face. 

“I thought yoga was supposed to be relaxing?” she huffs. 

“It is! Once you master the position and get your breathing right, it feels amazing.” 

“I’m never going to master it. I’m just not made to bend myself into a pretzel,” Nicole grumbles as she hauls herself into a sitting position. 

“Nonsense. Here, watch. It’s easy.” 

Waverly moves back to her own mat and effortlessly drops into a deep squat, pressing her palms to the floor between her knees. With a slight tilt forward, she lifts her feet from the floor and crosses her ankles in front of her, then looks over at Nicole and winks. 

“Show off,” Nicole says, and pokes her tongue out at her. At the same time, she can’t help but admire the way the muscles play across Waverly’s shoulders and back, exposed in her loose racerback tank. 

Waverly extends her legs out to the sides and lowers herself gracefully to the mat, folding forward into a stretch. 

“How can you be so flexible?” Nicole wonders aloud, not for the first time. 

“Great, isn’t it?” Waverly smiles knowingly and Nicole can only agree. 

Waverly directs Nicole through some easier positions and by the time they’re rolling up their mats and leaving the makeshift studio in the barn, Nicole has to admit that she does feel more relaxed. 

They’re still chatting as they enter the homestead, until a croaky voice interrupts them. 

“Stop being so loud.” 

“Good morning to you too, Wynonna,” Waverly singsongs to the prone figure on the couch. 

Wynonna pushes herself up with a groan and fixes them with a glare. “It’s too early for this.” 

“It’s 10.30,” Nicole informs her. 

“On a  _ Sunday _ . That’s too early. What are you doing anyway?” 

“Yoga. Best way to spend a Sunday morning,” Waverly tells her brightly. 

“Why can’t you just stay in bed like normal people?” 

“Is that what you’d prefer?” Nicole raises her eyebrows at Wynonna, who responds with a gagging noise. 

As Nicole follows Waverly into the kitchen, she thinks that Wynonna might just be right about Sunday mornings.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Holy sh-“ Waverly’s words tail off into a low moan as every muscle tenses and she clutches almost painfully at Nicole. As she gets her breathing back under control, Nicole rests her cheek on Waverly’s thigh and looks up as a blissful smile spreads across her girlfriend’s face. 

Waverly untangles her hand from Nicole’s hair and crooks her finger, beckoning her up towards her. She obliges, covering Waverly’s body with her own as she pulls her into a slow, lazy kiss. 

Nicole feels as well as hears Waverly’s breath hitch when she slowly moves her fingers, still buried deep in soft, slick heat. 

“Too much?” she whispers, pulling back a little. 

Waverly shakes her head, “Never. I can never get enough of you.” 

Nicole begins to move again in earnest, and a moment later Waverly’s hand slides down Nicole’s body and between her legs, mirroring her movements there. She wants to draw it out as much as she can but they’re both so worked up, have been doing this dance for what feels like hours already, that it’s not long before they’re sprawled out together in a tangle of limbs, breathing heavily. 

With an effort, Nicole pushes herself up and rolls off to the side, throwing an arm over her face. Waverly follows, tucking herself into Nicole’s side and draping an arm across her stomach. 

“Worn out, baby?” she teases, drawing her fingertips lightly across her ribs, and Nicole feels the fire reignite already. 

Nicole peeks at her from under her arm. “Just catching my breath.” 

“Good.” Silence for a moment, then she speaks again, the smile evident in her voice, “I think this settles it.” 

“Settles what?” Nicole hasn’t quite come back to herself yet.

“ _ This _ is what Sunday mornings are for...”

**Author's Note:**

> Looking forward to reading more WayHaught Week prompts 😊
> 
> I’m on Twitter @HaughtToScot


End file.
